Pokémon Advanced
by EvenLyoko
Summary: Ritsu, un jeune garçon de Clémenti-Ville, va commencer son aventure dans le monde fabuleux des Pokémons pour devenir coordinateur Pokémon. Attention reprise complète de la saison 6 avec des modifications. Présence de Sacha et de Pierre ainsi que de la team Rocket. Légèrement présence de Shonen-ai (Boys x Boys).


**Bonjour!**

**C'est la première fois que je poste une fiction sur ce compte, habituellement j'utilise un autre.**

**Alors cette fiction reprend entièrement la série Advanced mais l'histoire est un poil différent de la série. **

**Attention, cette histoire contient du Shonen-ai (traduction: amour entre deux hommes).**

**Attention quelsques personnages m'appartiennent mais pas tous. Tout comme l'histoire. **

**Autres attentions, il y a un peu de crossover dans l'histoire pour certaines personnes vous verrez rapidement lesquels.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**.**

**1 : Un nouveau départ**

**.**

Le monde des Pokémons, c'est une histoire palpitante qui se créée entre amis. Personne ne peut dire où elle ne commence ni où elle se termine. C'est le cas d'un jeune garçon dont le but est de devenir coordinateur Pokémon.

Il s'était levé aux aurores pour se rendre dans le laboratoire du professeur Seko, un célèbre chercheur Pokémon. Ritsu, car tel est son nom, allait commencer une aventure trépidante au cœur de la région Hoenn.

Chaque dresseur débutant commence avec un Pokémon unique de la région, Arckos un Pokémon de type plante, Poussifeu un Pokémon de type feu et Gobou un Pokémon de type eau. Le professeur Seko avait la charge de présenter à chaque nouveau dresseur ces trois Pokémons exceptionnels.

Sur le port, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns retenus par une casquette rouge et noir. Ses yeux noirs regardaient son pauvre Pikachu malade. La petite souris jaune laissait échapper des flots d'éclairs de ses joues rouges. Le garçon se nommait Sacha et il venait du Bourg-Palette dans la région de Kanto. Il avait pris le bateau pour aller à Hoenn mais en chemin, il avait eu quelques soucis. Un trio avait essayé de lui voler une nouvelle fois son partenaire.

Sacha avait été récupéré par le professeur Seko, un homme rondouillet qui portait des bermudas et une chemise hawaïenne. L'homme conduisait rapidement pour s'occuper du malade. Ce dernier délirait sous le coup de la fièvre.

Ritsu roulait tranquillement sur les routes sinueuses. Il voulait être le premier à choisir son Pokémon. Il savait déjà qui choisir pour effectuer son initiation. Il avait même la liste des Pokémons qu'il aimerait attraper durant son voyage au cœur de la région. Sa détermination était de fer.

Il arriva au laboratoire du professeur avec le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bonjour, je suis Ritsu ! Je suis venu pour obtenir mon tout premier Pokémon.

_ Ravi de te voir, je suis Akito, l'assistant du professeur Seko. Malheureusement, il est sorti pour une urgence…

Un bruit retentit derrière et Ritsu vit le fameux professeur Seko. Ce dernier entra en trombe suivi par Sacha qui ne se souciait que de son Pikachu.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ritsu.

_ Le Pikachu de ce garçon est malade. Professeur, j'ai préparé la salle pour les Pokémons électriques.

_ Parfait, je vais en avoir besoin. Pikachu envoie des décharges de manière aléatoire, répliqua Seko.

Les trois hommes rentrèrent dans une salle d'examen sous les yeux attentifs de Ritsu qui observait les deux individus poser des électrodes sur les joues rouges de Pikachu pour essayer de récupérer le trop plein d'électricité présent dans le corps de la souris. Seulement, les machines ne réussirent pas à tout canaliser et explosèrent sous la pression électrique.

Pikachu sous la fièvre, délira et s'enfuit sous la peur. Sacha courut à sa poursuite et le professeur Seko prit les trois Pokéball destinés à Ritsu pour le choix. Ce dernier décida de suivre en vélo les deux hommes pour retrouver Pikachu. En suivant le chercheur, il vit un trio de Médhyèna enragé qui attaqué le pauvre homme désarmé qui grimpa dans un arbre avant de faire attention au jeune garçon éloigné des petits combats.

_ Tiens bonjour Ritsu ! C'est dingue comme tu ressembles à Yuichiro, il était passé ce matin pour prendre son premier Pokémon.

_ Quoi ? Yu est déjà venu ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

_ Prend une Pokéball dans mon sac.

Ritsu hocha la tête avant de prendre une au hasard et il sortit un petit Poussifeu. Le garçon sourit avant d'ordonner à son partenaire temporaire de lancer une attaque « flammèche » sur les Médhyèna. Ces derniers s'enfuirent et le professeur Seko descendit de son perchoir.

_ Quelle attaque ! On voit que tu es fait pour être dresseur comme ton frère et ton père, sourit Seko.

_ Yu a vraiment récupéré son Pokémon ?

_ Oui avant que je ne sois appelé pour une urgence, d'ailleurs, cette dernière n'est pas finie. Si je ne ramène pas Pikachu au laboratoire, le pauvre risque d'exploser, j'avais mal évalué la puissance électrique de Pikachu. Retourne auprès d'Akito. Tu seras plus en sécurité.

_ Non, je viens si un Pokémon est en danger, je dois l'aider. C'est une tâche d'un très bon dresseur de prendre soin des Pokémons même si ce n'est pas le nôtre.

Seko sourit avant qu'ils ne se séparent à nouveau. Ritsu fut alerté de la position de Pikachu lorsqu'il vit des éclairs provenant de la forêt. Il pédala pour découvrir Sacha en compagnie de son Pokémon essayait de l'approcher. Le professeur arriva et avertit le propriétaire du Pikachu malade que ce dernier était sur le point d'exploser. Ritsu écarquilla les yeux alors que Sacha ignora les indications du chercheur. Pikachu se remit à courir jusqu'à une falaise où il plongea ne se rendant pas compte de sa position.

Sacha ne réfléchit pas et sauta à la suite de son ami pour l'attraper. Le dresseur à la casquette s'accrocha à une branche alors que Pikachu se débattait et mordait son maître avant de reprendre ses esprits voyant qu'il avait blessé son ami au bras. Seko envoya une corde pour remonter Sacha tenant fermement son Pokémon. Revenu sur la terre ferme, Sacha tenait toujours son petit ami à poil dans ses bras, refusant de le lâcher. Ritsu fut attendri par cette image d'une amitié fusionnelle entre un dresseur et son Pokémon.

Soudain, des rires coupèrent l'image idyllique des deux amis. Derrière eux se trouvaient une énorme machine avec un trio. Un homme, une femme et un Miaouss qui semblait parler le langage humain. Pikachu semblait vouloir se battre contre eux, seulement, il n'était pas en état d'affronter qui que ce soit. Le trio se faisait appeler la team Rocket et ils aimaient voler les Pokémons des dresseurs et la cible du groupe était le petit Pikachu de Sacha.

La team Rocket attrapa la petite souris avant d'apposer des ventouses sur les joues de Pikachu pour aspirer toute son électricité. Seulement, le trop plein de puissance à l'intérieur du corps de la souris réussit également à faire exploser la machine du trio. Ces derniers s'envolèrent dans les airs sous les yeux combattifs de Pikachu. Le problème était que toutes les décharges électriques avaient réussi à faire brûler le vélo de Ritsu sous ses yeux.

Les trois personnes retournèrent dans le laboratoire du professeur Seko qui s'occupa un petit moment du Pikachu avant de se tourner vers Ritsu.

_ Tu es prêt pour choisir ton premier Pokémon ? demanda le professeur.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Très bien.

_ Waouh ! Alors comme ça ce sera ton tout premier Pokémon ! s'extasia Sacha.

_ Oui.

_ Alors, Ritsu, tu as le choix entre un Arckos, énonça le professeur Seko en faisant sortir le fameux Arckos de sa Pokéball.

_ C'est un type eau ? demanda Sacha.

_ Non, un type plante. Ensuite, nous avons Gobou, continua-t-il. Et pour terminer Poussifeu. Lequel choisis-tu ?

_ J'avais déjà une idée avant de venir sur qui j'allais choisir et il a été confirmé. Je prends Poussifeu.

Le nommé courut pour rejoindre son nouveau dresseur. Ritsu prit son petit Poussifeu dans ses bras, ravi d'avoir enfin son premier Pokémon.

_ C'est amusant de voir à quel point sur certain point, tu es différent de ton frère, Ritsu. Mais tu deviendras un excellent dresseur Pokémon.

_ En vérité, je veux devenir coordinateur. Je ne crois pas m'inscrire à la ligue Hoenn même si cela me semble amusant.

_ Tu préfères les concours.

_ C'est quoi un concours ? demanda Sacha.

_ Une spécialité de la région Hoenn qui va commencer à se développer de partout dans le monde. Les concours permettent de mettre son Pokémon en valeur durant des représentations. Les attaques doivent être belles et non brutales comme dans un match d'arène. Il faut également une très bonne coordination entre le Pokémon et le dresseur, expliqua Ritsu.

_ Je vois à peu près. Et donc, tu veux devenir coordinateur.

_ Oui même si j'avoue que j'aime également les matchs d'arène, sourit-il.

_ Chaque dresseur choisit la voie qu'il désire, dit le professeur Seko. Sacha, ton Pikachu ne sera en forme que demain. Pour l'instant, tu peux te reposer ici en attendant qu'il se repose. Et toi Ritsu ?

_ Je vais attendre également, je me fais du souci pour Pikachu. Je n'aurai pas l'esprit tranquille tant qu'il ne sera pas sorti du laboratoire.

_ Très bien.

Tout le monde se dispersa et Ritsu soupira en voyant son vélo totalement détruit. Il avait prévu de capturer rapidement les Pokémons de sa liste et d'améliorer son niveau en tant que dresseur de Pokémon, de gagner cinq rubans pour participer au grand festival. Seulement, tout avait été remis en cause par l'attaque tonnerre de Pikachu. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à la petite souris. Le pauvre était tombé malade, il ne contrôlait pas ses décharges électriques. Poussifeu caressa de sa petite tête le mollet de son nouveau dresseur. Ritsu s'agenouilla pour passer ses doigts dans les plumes de son Pokémon.

_ Tout va bien Poussifeu, je suis désolé mais en partant, nous allons devoir marcher. Yu doit nous attendre à Clémentiville pour faire la route ensemble. Tu te feras plein d'ami, seulement j'aurai aimé pouvoir traverser la plupart des petits villages assez rapidement. Comme quoi, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, rit Ritsu. Rentrons.

Les deux nouveaux partenaires rentrèrent dans le laboratoire et Ritsu vit Sacha au chevet de son Pikachu. Le dresseur avait été éveillé toute la nuit pour surveiller l'état de santé de son compagnie. Seulement, il semblerait que le sommeil l'ait rattrapé. Il dormait contre son Pikachu. Ritsu sourit face à cette image surtout quand le petit Pokémon se réveilla pour aller à la rencontre de son dresseur pour lui annoncer qu'il était guéri. De sa position, Ritsu voyait deux amis ravis de se retrouver.

Le lendemain, Sacha et Pikachu allaient partir. Ritsu pensa que c'était le moment de ruser.

_ Comment je vais faire moi ? J'avais prévu de capturer les Pokémons de la région de Hoenn mais mon vélo est tout cassé par la faute de ton Pikachu, tu as donc une dette envers moi, dit Ritsu en regardant ailleurs.

Sacha rougit ne sachant pas du tout comment aider le dresseur qui semblait visiblement contrarié.

_ Je sais ce que tu peux faire, si on faisait la route ensemble, proposa-t-il.

_ Euh… Oui pourquoi pas.

Ritsu sourit et le professeur Seko sourit face à cette idée qu'il puisse voyager ensemble. Les garçons partirent prêt à commencer un nouveau voyage dans la région de Hoenn.

* * *

**Premier chapitre terminé!**

**J'espère que vous avez bien aimé.**

**A la prochaine!**


End file.
